1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP 2007-183605 A and JP 2013-015835 A, display modules into which a plurality of flexible substrates are integrated are conventionally known. Some of the display modules each include two superposed circuit substrates: one has an image display area provided with an image display function, and the other has an additional function added to the image display function. Examples of the circuit substrate with the additional function include a touch screen. A flexible wiring substrate is joined to an edge of each of the circuit substrates disposed on top of each other.
If one of the flexible wiring substrates, which are joined to the corresponding edges of the flexible wiring substrates disposed on top of each other, has a projection on its surface, the projection may interfere with the other flexible wiring substrate and cause an electrical connection failure between the flexible wiring substrates.